Chippopotamus
A Chippopotamus is a blue hippo piñata. Its large head is about half of its entire height, and its mouth protrudes by a large distance. It has large eyes with green irises and a purple border. A yellow pattern is on its ears and hands. Its lower body is a lighter shade of blue than its head. Requirements Appear Requirements *Have 400 square pinometers of water (40%). Visit Requirements *Have 500 square pinometers of water (50%). *Have 14 watercresses or 14 water lilies or 14 bullrushes in the garden. Resident requirements *Have 600 square pinometers of water (60%). *Has eaten 10 water lilies. *Has eaten 10 watercresses. *Has eaten 10 bullrushes. Romance Requirements *Have 700 square pinometers of water (70%). *You have the Candary Master Romancer award. *Have 1 Candary in the garden. *Has eaten 4 birds of paradise. *Have a Chippopotamus house in your garden. Species Variants *Feeding it a watercress and a mushroom changes its color to green. *Feeding it a water lily seed and a bird of paradise changes its color to purple. *Feeding it a jar of blackberry jam and a bottle of medicine changes its color to pink. Other Information Huge and valuable, the Chippopatamus is the argument for running multiple gardens at once. Requiring a huge amount of water to be in the garden, it’s tough to plan for one of these beasts in your primary area, trying to get ‘em next to all your cute and cuddly land-based piñatas. They’re extremely annoying and complex to get, but they’re worth it in the end. Chippopotamus are happier when sprinkled with water. Chippopotamus Uses None. Species Conflicts Pigxie In the TV Series Chortles Chippopotamus Chortles Chippopotamus is a major character in the Viva Piñata TV series. He is a gardener who is aided by Cecil Cocoadile who fertilizes his plants with Cocoadile Tears. Shiraishi Chippopotamus Shiraishi Chippopotamus is a minor character in the Viva Piñata TV series who is a sumo wrestler. Drumstick Chippopotamus is his assistant and junior apprentice. Drumstick Chippopotamus Drumstick Chippopotamus is a minor character in the Viva Piñata TV series who is a sumo wrestler. He is Shiraishi Chippopotamus's assistant and junior apprentice. Frequency Asked Questions I've spent days and days trying to get a Chippo to be a resident with no luck. Is this a glitch? Like the Elephanilla ( }}), this is another pinata that takes time to reside. As with any pinata that needs multiple visits, it's important to keep in mind that you probably won't get exactly the same Chippopotamus, the next time a wild one visits your garden. Always make sure to maintain well more than 14 watercress or 14 Water Lillies or 14 Bullrush in the garden, and replant the ones it eats. If its Visit requirements are no longer met, it will leave the garden early, drawing out the number of visits needed. If you've got a visitor that only needs to meet one or two more requirements, try not to distract it with other items that it no longer is required to eat. One tip is to whack the plants that a particular visitor needs to eat, and move the flower heads near where he visits/eats, to help speed things along. This way, it will hopefully eat more of what it needs to eat, instead of randomly devouring whatever it's fond of. Ultimately, patience is the key, while you pay attention to its needs, and keep your garden well-planted. (Either that, or you could pay someone off to ship you one.) Gallery Category:Species Category:Aquatic Species Category:Trouble in Paradise Species Category:Viva Piñata Species Category:Pocket Paradise Species